


"I'll make sure he cant hurt you"

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Abusive Parent(s), Coming Out, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Please Forgive me, i wrote this when i was really sad, im so sorry, im so sorry people, its so damn sad, kind of fluffy at one point, male!reader, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Brendon/Male!Reader. W A R N I N G: Might be triggering to some readers</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'll make sure he cant hurt you"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm warning you now, look away if you're sensitive to things such as unnacceptance of sexuality or major character death

Contents: Male!Reader, Gay!Reader, angst, homophobic parents, Gay!Brendon, possibly triggering to some readers :(

øøøø

This was it. You were going to come out to your parents. You'd known about your sexuality since you were very young, and had been dating your boyfriend Brendon for about two years now with succession in not being found out. Of course your parents suspected nothing. You and Brendon had been best friends since second grade, and though your partner was openly gay, you all (you, Brendon, and his parents) decided it would be best to keep the information away from your parents. They were extremely religious and basically believed that if you're not straight and cisgender, you should be killed or thrown in jail for life. "Mom, Dad, I have something I want to tell you about."  you took a deep breath as you looked at your family sat in front of you. Your mom, dad, and little brother all sat on the couch. "Hurry up, boy! We haven't got all day!" Your father scolded, shifting his position on the couch. "Yeah, Y/N! What is it?" Y/BN seemed a bit too excited. If he knew why you'd brought them together, he wouldn't have been as such. Your mother just sat with her legs crossed and an annoyed expression on her face. "Uh, okay..." You bit your lip "I'm just gonna come right out and say it. I'm- I...I like boys. I'm gay." you prematurely flinched, but when no words came, you opened your eyes. Your family sat on the couch laughing. "Alright, Y/N. Stop with the jokes. Really what's wrong?" your mother finally spoke up. "That's it. I'm telling you. I like boys. I'm gay. Homosexual. Queer. Fairy." Your father's face fell, then turned into one of anger. "WHAT?" you cowered away as your father stood up "I RAISED A MAN! I DIDNT RAISE YOU TO BE A FUCKING FAGGOT! YOU FUCKING DISGRACE!" you saw his fist come flying at your face, and that's when you passed out.

You woke up hours later on the floor with a pounding headache. You had suddenly began to remember the contents of last night, and you noticed the dull throbbing of your eye, the aching in your abdomen and the stinging of your lip. You immediately went to the bathroom and splashed water on your face. You examined your split lip, your black eye, and your bruised cheek. You also had quite a few cuts carved into your stomach and ribs. You wanted to cry, but you couldn't. You had to stay strong. So, you packed a few sets of clothes, and climbed out your window. It wasn't long before you reached Brendon's house, and his second floor window was already open because he was smoking. You bit your lip and picked up a small pebble, tossing it as far up as you could and landing it in Brendon's room. He frantically looked outside for the hooligan, looking everywhere, lastly landing on you. You shyly waved with one hand as your other gripped your backpack strap. "Y/N?" you nodded "Hang on!" Brendon frantically ran away from the window and down the stairs, avoiding his mother's confused glances and his father's roll of the eyes. Brendon swung the door open, quickly running to you and wrapping you in a tight hug. "Y/N! How'd it go?" Brendon was already asking questions. It wasn't until he pulled away that he noticed your injuries. "Oh- come on. Come in. We need to get you cleaned up." Brendon frowned and took your hand "And don't fucking tell me you already did. Knowing you, you would've let them get infected before you even thought about cleaning them."  You sighs and followed your boyfriend inside, keeping a tight grip on his hand. His mother looked quite alarmed to say the least. "Y/N! What happened to you?" she jumped up and immediately began inspecting your face. Brendon gave a 'you-know-that-thing-that-happens-all-the-time' face, and a look of realization spread across Mrs. Urie's face. "I've got it mom. I can do it by now." Mrs. Urie nodded mindlessly as Brendon dragged you into the bathroom. "Get on the counter." You sighed again abd did as told "Now take of your shirt. You flinched when I hugged you." You did as told again, revealing the multiple cuts across your torso. Tears filled Brendon's eyes as he looked at your once-perfect skin. "H-He did this to you? I'm gonna fucking kill him. He can't do this to you. It's not okay." "Bren, I'll be fine. It's my fault anyway. I'm the one who started it." you squeezed Brendon's hand. "NO YOURE NOT! It's not your fault! He's the homophobic asshole here!" Brendon essentially had waterfalls streaming down his face. "Brenny-" "NO, Y/N! I WON'T FUCKING HAVE IT!" "Brendon, it's my fault I'm gay! I'm the one who chose that I like boys!" You sobbed. Your fault! All your fault! Your mind was screaming at you. "Y/N, listen to me. It's not your fault. Love is not not a choice. You didn't choose this. You can't help it that you just clicked better with guys. I love you. I didn't do that on purpose. I didn't know what the fuck was wrong with me. I wanted to murder you for the feelings you gave me. It's not your fault." Brendon was on the verge of falling to the floor. "I love you, and I'm gonna take care of you. I won't let that bastard hurt you any more. Come here." you fell into Brendon's arms and sobbed into his chest. He tilted your head up and kissed you softly, making sure to hold you gently so that your cuts didn't reopen. "You'll be okay. Now let's get these cuts cleaned up."

-  
"Y/N L/N, an eighteen-year-old male living in Las Vegas, was found dead in his bedroom earlier this morning. It was a suspected suicide, given the abundance of nasty cuts that littered the young man's body, but the officials still have not ruled out murder. Parents say that he had come home from staying at a friend's house, and that he locked himself in his room and never cam out. His funeral will be held this weekend at his local Church of Christ."

-  
"Y/N L/N was found dead in his bedroom earlier in the month, and his father, Y/DN L/N, was recently found beaten to death in his backyard. The officials suspect a double murder, but locals are saying that it was L/N who killed his son. They're also saying that Brendon Urie, Y/N's boyfriend of two years, was responsible for the death of Y/DN L/N. Emma Asher, a neighbor of the L/N household, claims she heard yelling and swearing coming from their backyard. She says she looked over the fence to discover Urie and L/N fighting, and Urie had tears streaming down his face, and had been yelling 'something about Y/N and how he knew that Y/DN was the one that killed him.' The officials have taken this information and plan to add Urie to the list of suspects."

-  
"Brendon Boyd Urie has recently attended court for the murder of Y/DN L/N. Urie revealed that L/N was extremely abusive, and that it lead to his son Y/N L/N, a victim that the court finally stated had committed suicide, having extreme depression and anxiety. Urie says that the day before his murder, Y/N came to his house covered in cuts and bruises his father had given because the young man came out as homosexual. Urie plead self-defense, claiming that L/N had picked a fight with him at Y/N's funeral. They decided to take it elsewhere as to not disturb the funeral. He claims that L/N 'started swinging', and that he had to fight back. Urie also revealed that L/N admitted to the murder of Y/N because of his homosexuality, and L/N's wife admitted at the stand that she watched and even held Y/N down while her husband murdered their son. Urie won the case and was set off Scott-free while Mrs. L/N was sent to jail for assisting in the murder of Y/N L/N. Y/N, we will always remember you for the big help to the community and great personality you were, and we will fight to keep homophobia out of our community in your honor. Rest in piece."


End file.
